Part of the List
by ThatLovelyJubilee
Summary: Another song. x I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Read, Review, and Tell me what you think! I'd really be greatful! Thanks!


**_Part of the List_**

Style of your hair

**She slipped the hairpin neatly at the back of her tight hair bun.**  
Shape of your eyes and your nose

**Orbs a sea of soft chocolate, focused intently on her task. She scrunched her nose in disapproval at her hair.**  
The way you stare

**Turning around she looked intently at him.**  
As if you see, right through to my soul

**Her head slightly tilted as if in thought…**

It's your left hand and the way

**She mock-glared at him, left hand now on her hip. "Stop" she commanded.**  
That it's not quite as big as your right

**He noticed how she struggled to keep the smile from her face. He grabbed her right hand gently. "Why?" He asked.  
**The way you stand in the mirror

**Pulling her hand away, she turned back to the bathroom mirror. Ignoring his question.**  
Before we go out at night

**He looked over the deep lavender colored knee length dress. "Beautiful." He murmured catching her eye in the mirror…**

Our quiet time

**He frowned looking down at his situation. "Move." She ordered, laughter in her voice. He reached his hand towards the bored, placing his bishop two paces up. He looked up then, smiling confidently.**  
Your beautiful mind

**Her gaze lingered on his smiling lips before she picked up her piece, bumping his out of the way. "Check."…**

They're a part of the list

**He slumped lower in the chair.  
**Things that I miss

**Running a hand lazily down his face, he watched his phone silently.**  
Things like your funny little laugh

**Her giggles had traveled through the empty apartment.**  
The way you smile or the way we kiss

**Her smiles making him smile, her lips so soft. He sighed.**

What I noticed is this:  
I come up with  
something new, every single time  
that I sit and reminisce.

**He pushed from the chair, moving silently to the now deserted kitchen, slipping past it…**

The way you sweet smell  
lingers when you leave a room

**He stopped suddenly, inhaling deeply. Remembering.  
**(You leave a room)  
Stories you tell as we lay  
in bed all afternoon.

**He turned down the hallway, moving to the bedroom. Sitting on the bed, he trailed his hand down the sheets. Remembering.**  
(All afternoon)

**"I'm sorry." He murmured, his lips brushing against her jaw line. They were in bed, clinging to one another, talking.  
"Don't be." She whispered, pressing her face into the crock of his neck…  
**  
I dreamed you now every night  
in my mind is where we meet.

**She had stopped, turning around to look at the man who had just bumped into her. He had stopped as well, smiling back at her.  
**(My mind is where we meet)  
And when I'm awake

**Violet colored eyes shot open, turning over on the bed, he slipped open the small drawer.**

Staring at pictures of you asleep

**Pulling out the picture he had taken while she was sleeping…  
**

Touching your face

**He licked his finger, quickly rubbing it on her cheek. Getting a squeal out of her.**  
Invading you space

"**Gross!! Stop!!" He rolled of the couch laughing. She jumped on his suddenly, and the wrestling began. "Ewe' stop licking me!" She screamed…  
**  
They're a part of the list.

**He moved back to the living room, in a new outfit. New day.**  
Things that I miss

**He settled back in his chair, watching the door. Flipping his phone on to check for a return call.  
**Things like your funny little laugh

**They stared at one another intently. His eyes watering causing her to burst out laughing.**  
The way you smile or the way we kiss

**He smiled at her, wiping at his eyes. "I win."…**

What I noticed is this:  
I come up with  
something new, every single time  
that I sit and reminisce.

**He cleared his throat, his friend watching him. "Inu' I'm okay- I'll see you tomorrow at work man." After his friend left, he quickly dialed her number. It rang, and rang. **

"**Hey! You've reached San-" He slammed it shut…  
**  
Oooh, and you'll live in my memories forever more I swear.

**He dialed again. It rang, and rang. "Hey! You've reached San-" He slammed it shut once more. Blinking quickly.  
**And you'll live in my memories forever more I swear.

**He punched the wall, dialing again…**

They're a part of the list.  
Things that I miss.

**He dialed again, determined.**  
Things like your funny little laugh,  
the way you smile, or the way we kiss.

"**Hey! You've reached Sango. Leave a message." He cleared his throat after the beep softly speaking.**

"**Sango... I-… It's me. I just want to talk please, I- I'm sorry." He cleared his throat once more, closing the phone…  
**  
What I noticed is this:  
I come up with  
something new, every single time  
that I sit and reminisce.

**He shifted, trying to block out the loud banging.**

Oh-whoa-whoa  
Oh-whoa-whoa

**It stopped. Good, who'd be banging someone's' door at eleven- He jumped up, rushing to his front door. He swung the door open, watching her retreating form turn around and face him.**  
Oh-whoa-whoa

**Her eyes red-rimmed from crying. Nose swollen and puffy.**  
Oh-whoa-whoa

"**Miroku- you wanted to talk… So I just-"**

**He moved towards her, his eyes clouding over with unshed tears. "Sango."...**  
Oh-whoa-whoa

~*~

Review Please..

;:Okay I'm sorry! But I had to write it. It ws a bit confusing, I admit that. BUT it was good. I'm sure you know the bold was what happened or was happening. And I hope you also realized the '...' after each thing was soft of a sigh that it was changing to another memory or whatever. Sorry it's a bit confusing. I think I'm gonna' write a song for each of my couples. Yeah that'll be cute!!! I read this and I was all like "Awwwww how cute." I do not own this song 'Part of the List' it's by Neyo. Look the guy up, he has cute songs. ;)) PLEASE review and tell me what you think. I'll give you cookies. ;) MUCH LOVE!!:;

-Triz'-


End file.
